


Gossip

by FhimeChan



Series: Adventures [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hannibal Extended Universe, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Making Out, married life without the actual marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Adam is pissed off, but for once Jean is innocent.





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Theoretically this happens after "The Great European Adventure", but can be read as a standalone.  
> Jean and Adam are the heads of a gang of Robin-Hood-like criminals.

The warehouse was completely silent. Jean sat at his desk, trying to figure out his next target from a bunch of reports.

Then something slammed in the distance, and Jean suppressed a sigh and quickly collected his papers, leaning sideways to put the neat pile inside a drawer. Just in time, because Adam kicked the door open. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jean looked between the pen he was still holding and Adam, arching an eyebrow. 

Adam marched closer, slamming the palms of his hands against the desk, where Jean's paperwork had been few seconds before. Jean had learnt the hard way to keep important things out of harm's way. 

"Don't think you can just protect me from any danger, we had this conversation and we agreed you were the damsel in distress."

Jean settled his common pen down, remembering the times when fountain pens didn't come with stabbing hazard. Now he didn't even know who would initiate the stabbing. "I remember it differently." Adam opened his mouth to protest, so Jean interrupted him, not without a certain satisfaction. "I didn't do anything."

Well, except for a background check on the politicians Adam was currently investigating, but that was hardly an action.

A vein throbbed on Adam's forehead. "The bank." His beautiful eyes shone with rage. 

Jean was sure he couldn't persuade him of his sincerity, so he decided to just study him. Adam was wearing a tailored white suit, which complemented his complexion and enhanced his legs. Today his eyes were of the same color of his trademark green scarf. 

Looking up at Adam's face, Jean saw he was frowning, a beautiful wrinkle close to his mouth. He had to remember to kiss it before Adam calmed down completely. 

"You really... didn't do that?"

Jean just kept staring, returning once again to the tight fit of the pants. Money well spent. 

"You may at least give me your attention, your majesty."

Jean felt a smile turning his lips up. Alarming, how it has been happening more and more frequently. "I was."

Adam rolled his eyes, walking around the desk to hang his arms around Jean's neck and sit in his lap. "Not that sort of attention," he said, before pressing a quick peck to Jean's lips. 

"Are you sure?" Jean moved his hands over Adam's ass, grabbing a handful and gently squeezing. Before Adam could have a go at stabbing him with a blunt pen and possibly poisoning him with ink, he added, "What happened?"

"The yelllow gang, the one with the ridiculous duck tattoo, remember them?"

Jean nodded, moving one of his hand to cradle Adam's head and gripping his hair lightly. 

"It's a boat, not a duck."

"Well, they were at the bank." Adam gestured with his hands, allowing Jean to angle his head so that the light fell on his eyes. "They wanted to rob it, ouch!" Jean relaxed his hand, releasing the locks he had involuntarily pulled. "So, they were there, guns and all, and I was having the scoop of my life, when they saw me."

Jean, who was now touching every inch of Adam's body, searching for hidden injuries, said, "And...?" 

Adam writhed, but did not stop Jean. "And they _left_."

Jean met Adam's eyes, which were burning with the remaining of the previous anger. He took his occasion to kiss the adorable wrinkle. 

Adam kissed him back, deeply, like he could not help himself. 

After some minutes, he drew back and continued unperturbed. "Apparently they left because I was there, and they thought that _someone_ would hunt them down like pigs if they got me involved."

Someone with a red tattoo on his arm appeared at their side and left another report on the desk, and Jean nodded his thanks. Tracing Adam's lips with one finger, he said, "I can't imagine where they got such an idea."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find the post, but I once read a prompt which more or less said,  
> "A is somewhere when a group of armed people breaks in. As they see A, they lower their guns and walk away, because 'B would kill us' ". 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I wasn't expecting to love this couple so much, but I do :D


End file.
